Le phoenix argenté
by Kmi
Summary: Bah, c'est SG1 qui débarque sur une planète... C'est étonnant non??? Et ils vont faire des découvertes folles folles folles qui vont quand même bien les aider!!^^


Auteur : Kmi E-mail : Camille.Robiquet@wanadoo.fr Genre : Bah. Action, drame, et pis. et pis. Bah et pis rien. Saison : Début de la saison 5. Résumé : Je sais que je suis folle mais j'vais pas tout vous dire non plus. Disclaimer : Dommage pour moi, mais les persos de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas (Vraiment très très dommage.). Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire, juste mon propre plaisir (Et celui des lecteurs. Enfin, j'espère !) et des fous rires. (Sisi, j'vous jure. Imaginez Kmi devant son écran pliée en deux tellement elle se marre.) Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Ca sert toujours. Cette fic sert d'intro à une saison que je vais écrire. (Ou tout du moins, je vais essayer. Ouais, c'est pas gagné !!!)  
  
BONNE LECTURE.  
  
Le Ph?nix Argenté  
  
Salle de briefing, 10h00 Tout le mondé était là pour le briefing habituel de début de mission. -Si j'ai bien compris, y'a un village à une dizaine de km de la Porte. Pauvre Daniel, on va encore devoir marcher !se moqua Jack. -Colonel, le réprimanda Hammond. Bon, SG1, s'il n'y a pas de questions, vous partirez sur P5X937 dans une heure. Rompez. -A vos ordres ! saluèrent Jack et Sam. SG1 alla donc se préparer pour ce qui semblait être une pure et simple mission de reconnaissance sans Goa'uld ni rien.  
  
Salle d'embarquement, 10h59 -Je vous parie qu'il va être en retard ! assura Daniel en parlant de Jack[1]. Mais pile à ce moment là, comme pour le contredire, le colonel arriva en courant. -Daniel, je vous ai entendu ! le nargua-t-il. -Chevron 7, enclenché, annonça le sergent en salle de contrôle. La Porte des Etoiles s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le vortex bleuté. -Allons, les campeurs, faudrait pas faire attendre P5X. machin chose. -P5X937, mon colonel ! le compléta Sam. -Tout à fait ! acquiesça Jack qui n'en savait strictement rien. -Bon courage SG1. -Merci mon général. Et c'est parti mon kiki ! annonça Jack en s'élançant à travers le vortex.  
  
P5X937, 11h05 Lorsque SG1 arriva de l'autre côté de la Porte, un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, plutôt bien foutu, les regardait. En bon militaire qu'il est[2], Jack eut le réflexe de pointait son arme sur l'homme qui était de plus en plus perplexe. -Daniel ? -Jack ? Heu. Oui, pardon. Bonjour, je m'appelle Daniel Jackson et voici le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter et Teal'c de SG1. Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques venus de la Terre, se présenta Daniel. -Par la Flaque d'Argent ! s'extasia l'homme. -La Flaque d'Argent ? répéta Daniel. Vous voulez dire, la Porte des Etoiles. -Non, non, la Flaque d'Argent ! s'obstina l'homme. -Laissez tomber Daniel, il semble plus têtu que vous ! dit Jack. -Vous venez donc de loin, si vous avez passé la Flaque d'Argent. C'est extraordinaire ! C'est fantastique ! C'est. Heu, désolé, nous ne recevons plus personnes depuis des années. Je m'appelle Fenris. Et bienvenue sur Lafay ! -Merci ! Vous habitez le village là-bas ? demanda Jack. -Oui, je vous y emmène si vous voulez. -Bien volontiers ! accepta O'Neill. Il avança mais quand Fenris regarda Teal'c, il sembla remarquer que c'était un jaffa. -Vous êtes un jaffa, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, comment se fait-il que vous soyez avec eux ? -Je me suis rebellé contre les feux dieux ! dit simplement Teal'c. -C'est extraordinaire, c'est fantastique ! répéta Fenris. Pour toute réponse, Teal'c hocha simplement la tête. -Bien, allons au village. Pendant deux petites heures, le petit groupe marcha en direction du village. Daniel et Fenris parlait des origines du peuple de Lafay. -Nous avons toujours habité ici, d'après ce que les ancêtres on pu nous dire. Même si les Goa'uld sont venus plusieurs fois, nous les avons toujours repoussé ! expliqua Fenris. -C'est vrai ? Comment avez-vous fait ça ? -Nous nous sommes battus, tout simplement. Ca dit faire bientôt deux ans qu'ils ne sont plus venus. Mais, vous, pourquoi voyagez-vous à travers ces planètes ? -Nous cherchons des peuples, avec qui nous alliez. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez faire partie de ces peuples, dit Daniel. -Une alliance ? répéta Fenris. -Oui, vous pourriez nous offrir des technologie pour combattre les Goa'uld et nous, nous vous offrirons la médecine, la science., expliqua Sam. -Oh ! Ce serait fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Fenris. D'ailleurs, nous venons d'inventer une nouvelle technologie. Ca fait faire une révolution dans le village, dit-il en brandissant. une fourchette. -Ca risque d'être un peu plus délicat qu'on ne le pensait ! murmura Daniel. -Oh, soyez pas pessimiste Daniel. On pourrait piquer les fesses des Goa'uld pour qu'ils piquent un sprint, plaisanta Jack. Heu. Ch'uis pas sur de vous aider là ! -Ils n'ont pas de technologie ! dit Sam, visiblement déçue de n'avoir rien à étudier. -Vous n'avez pas de technologie, d'armes, de boucliers contre les Goa'uld ? demanda Daniel. -Nous n'en avons pas besoins ! dit Fenris. -Mis pour vous défendre des Goa'uld. Fenris sourit au colonel et se tourna vers l'entrée du village. -Nous y voilà ! En effet, devant eux, se dressait un village à l'aspect un peu rustique. Des huttes, plus que des maisons, étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le village. Il devait y avoir une quarantaine de personnes dans tout le village. -Excusez l'agitation qu'il y a ! fit remarquer Fenris quand des enfants couraient partout autour des visiteurs. L'uns d'eux, ne regardant pas où il allait, se cogna contre le colonel et tomba sur ses fesses. -Oups, désolé monsieur ! s'excusa-t-il tandis que le colonel l'aidait à se relever. -C'est pas grave. Tiens, tu as fait tomber ça ! lui dit O'Neill en lui tendant une épée en bois. -Merci. L'enfant repartit en courant vers ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. SG1 recommença à avancer quand ils furent interrompit par des éclats de rire. -Ah ah ah !!! C'est très drôle, râla une jeune fille devant l'air hilare de deux jeunes hommes et une jeune fille qui se tenaient les côtes. Je suis ridicule. -Bah si tu pouvais être ridicule comme ça tout le temps, c'est pas moi qui m'en plaiderais ! répondit un des deux garçons entre deux éclats de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de le jeune fille. SG1 observa le petit groupe devant eux. Il y avait deux filles et deux garçons qui devaient avoir 16-17 ans maxi. Une des jeunes filles était brune, les cheveux raides qui lui tombait sur ses épaules, les yeux bleus tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux ondulés, blonds vénitien, les yeux gris pâles qui contrastaient avec sa peau mâte. Quant au deux garçons, l'un avait les cheveux châtains, longs mais attachés en queue de cheval, avec de grands yeux vers et l'autre, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus-gris. Les deux jeunes filles portaient de longues robes qui s'évasaient quelque peu en bas, tandis qu'en haut, un corset sans manches laissait entrevoir leurs épaules. Daniel et Jack ne purent s'empêcher de dire que les deux jeunes filles étaient mignonnes. -Très mignonnes ! rajouta O'Neill. -Moi, c'est plutôt les garçons que je trouve mignon ! répliqua Sam. Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle, bouche-bée. C'était bien la première fois que Sam faisait une réflexion sur des garçons. -Irvine[3] ! le réprimanda la blonde. C'est pas drôle ! -Désolé !!! J'avais oublié que tu détestais les robes. C'est vrai, je sais même as pourquoi on t'as obligé à en mettre une ! s'excusa Irvine tandis que l'autre garçon et la brune rigolaient de plus belle. -Bon, vous allez arrêter tous les trois. Sérieux, c'est pas drôle. En disant cela, elle provoqua le plus grand fou rire du siècle chez ses trois amis. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. -Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des amis pareil, marmonna-t- elle. Puis elle regarda les trois jeune gens. Si on peut appeler ça des amis. Le jeune homme blond se redressa et entoura les épaules de la jeune fille de son bras : -Oh, allons, tu sais très bien que nous sommes tes amis, alors qu'est-ce que t'as à te plaindre ? -Je cherche encore le fond de votre insondable stupidité ! SG1 ne put s'empêcher de sourire au manège du quatuor. Fenris s'approcha du petit groupe. -Othaé ! appela-t-il. La jeune fille brune se tourna vers lui. -Oui ? -Viens, j'ai des amis à te présenter. La brune s'approcha de SG1. -Othaé, je te présente SG1 avec le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c. Il sont passés par le Flaque d'Argent. SG1, je vous présente ma fille, Othaé. -Salut ! sourit Jack. -Salut ! Alors c'est vrai ? Vous venez de la Flaque d'Argent ? C'est délire ! s'exclama Othaé. Hey, amenez-vous ! dit-elle en se tournant vers ses trois amis qui s'approchèrent. SG1, laissez-moi vous présentez Irvine (dit-elle en désignant le châtain), Siria (en désignant la blonde) et lui, c'est. -Mon imbécile de frère jumeau, Karikal, dit Siria en montrant le blond. -Je te remercie pour le « Imbécile », dit Karikal. -C'est tout naturel ! sourit Siria. Alors, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle à SG1. -Salut ! Moi c'est Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c. Au fait, Siria, elle est sympa ta robe ! se moqua Jack. La jeune blonde lui offrit un regard noir qui l'aurait foudroyé sur place si il avait pu lancé des éclair. -Bah tu vois, j't'avais dit que tu n'étais pas totalement stupide dans cette robe, dit Irvine. -Par contre, toi tu es totalement stupide ! répliqua Siria. -Allons allons, les enfants ! dit Fenris. Dépêchez-vous, ça va bientôt commencer. -Excusez-moi Fenris, qu'est-ce qui va bientôt commencer ? demanda Daniel. -A 16 ans, les filles se Lafay doivent voir la Dame Marieuse pour savoir si elles sont prêtes à se marier, expliqua Fenris. -C'est comme dans la Chine Ancienne. C'est passionnant. -Oui, parlez pour vous ! râla Siria. Vous vous avez pas à supporter cette stupide robe ! -T'inquiète Siria, je te dis que tu es tout à fait prête à te marier ! lança Irvine un grand sourire pleins de sous entendus aux lèvres. -Irvine ! s'écria Siria, rouge de honte en voyant l'allusion. La jeune fille s'éloigna en compagnie d'Othaé pendant que Karikal et Irvine allait à l'opposé. Fenris émit un petit rire. -Irvine et Siria sont ensembles, développa-t-il. -On avait cru comprendre ! rigola Jack. Pendant toute l'après midi, SG1 visita le village. Daniel, accompagné de Teal'c, s'intéressait à la culture particulière de ce village. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu voir avant. Sam prèleva quelques échantillons de terre, d'eau et autres trucs pour faire de analyses, tandis que Jack flânait à travers le petit village. Les gens de Lafay étaient très accueillant. Cependant, il y avait une sorte d'atmosphère mystérieuse qui planait sur ce village. En fin de matinée, Jack vit arriver Siria et Othaé qui sortaient d'une des habitations. L'une avait l'air furieuse, tandis que l'autre était à moitié en train de s'étouffer de rire[4]. Fenris, Karikal, Irvine et SG1 qui s'était réunie s'approchèrent des deux jeunes filles. -Alors ? demanda Fenris. -Oh, moi, je suis toute prête à marier ! annonça Othaé. -Et toi, Siria ? demanda Karikal à sa s?ur. -Bah. De toute manière, c'est nul ce truc ! -J'en déduis donc que la Dame Marieuse t'as « recalée » ! rigola Irvine. -Elle a peut-être pas appréciait mon anti-sèche sur mon bras ! dit innocemment Siria. Même si elle donnait l'air de s'en foutre, Jack voyait bien que la jeune fille était déçue. Irvine la prit dans ses bras. -Bah, t'en fais pas ! Moi, je te prend telle que tu es. -Trop gentil, railla-t-elle. -Bon, en attendant, on devrait aller manger, parce que ça creuse tout ça ! annonça Fenris. Vous nous joignez à nous ? proposa-t-il à SG1. -Bien sur ! accepta O'Neill. Durant la soirée, SG1 firent mieux connaissance avec leurs hôtes. Fenris était un type avide de tout, il voulait tout savoir sur la Porte des Etoiles, les autres mondes et tout. Othaé était une jeune fille timide envers les inconnus mais qui rigolait bien avec ses amis. Irvine était un peu comme Jack, à faire des blagues tout le temps. Karikal, lui était un plus réservé mais qui savait rigoler tout de même. Il était très protecteur envers sa s?ur jumelle, Siria. Cette dernière, malgré les premières impressions qu'avait eu G1 était une fille avec une joie de vivre hors du commun. Bien qu'elle soit susceptible, elle riait de bon c?ur. C'est comme si elle ne se séparait jamais de son sourire. Ensembles, il formaient une famille dont Fenris était l'aîné, le sage. A la fin de la soirée, Irvine se leva : -Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je ferais mieux de rentrer sinon mes parents vont encore me passer un savon ! dit-il en se levant. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! dit-il à SG1. Puis il s'approcha de Siria en l'embrassa tendrement. A demain ma belle. La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement puis se tourna vers SG1. -Fenris n'a pas de place chez lui, mais vous pouvez venir à la maison. Il y a assez de chambres ! invita-t-elle. -On veut surtout pas vous déranger ! dit Daniel. -Bah, si je vous propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas ! sourit Siria. -En fait, ça ne la dérange pas, parce que c'est moi qui vais devoir me taper toute la cuisine à faire ! répliqua son frère. Je rigole. Venez, vous n'allez pas dormir dehors. Les jumeaux les conduirent à une maison près de celle d'Othaé et de Fenris. Karikal monta aussitôt se coucher. Siria proposa un dernier verre à SG1 qui accepta. Elle posa devant eux une tasse fumante de tisane. -Dis Siria, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Jack. -Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ? plaisanta Siria. Désolée. Allez-y, je vous écoute. -Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeunes, toi et ton frère pour vivre seuls ? J'veux dire, où sont vos parents ? Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux gris de Siria. -Nos parents sont morts, y'a trois ans. -Oh. Je. Désolé, je voulais pas, s'excusa piteusement Jack. -Non, c'est rien. Moi, j'en ai fait mon deuil. Mais pas Karikal. Ce sont les Goa'uld qui les ont tués quand mes parents ont voulu les repousser. Et puis, Fenris a été un deuxième père pour nous. Il s'est bien occupé de nous. -Oui, la preuve, vous n'êtes pas passés du côté obscur de la Force ! plaisanta Jack. -Quoi ? s'étonna Siria. -Non, rien, c'est un truc qui vient de notre planète ! expliqua brièvement Daniel. -Ah ! Quoiqu'il en soit, Karikal s'est juré de me protéger, quoi qu'il lui en coûte mais il n'est même pas foutu de plier soigneusement ses vêtements, alors, s'occuper de moi ! Bon, puisque vous avez fini vos tisanes, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher ! Au moment où Siria allait se saisir de la tasse de Daniel, une éclair argentée passa devant les yeux de l'archéologue. Il regarda la main gauche de la jeune fille et aperçut un tatouage argentée sur celle-ci. Il s'enroulait autour de son poignée pour grimper ensuite le long index. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce tatouage mais il était incapable de se souvenir où. -C'est joli ton tatouage, ça représente quoi ? demanda-t-il. Siria retira vivement sa main et parut brusquement gênée. -En haut, à droite, vous avez plusieurs chambres. Il y an à cinq en tout, choisissez celles que vous préférez. Bonne nuit ! dit-elle en finissant de débarrasser. Daniel fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille mais mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.  
  
Maison de Siria et Karikal, 10h00, le lendemain Lorsque Jack se réveilla, il se rendit compte q'il avait fait la grasse mat'. Il alla réveiller Daniel qui dormait toujours mais Sam et Teal'c était déjà debout. Quand il descendit, il entendit Siria et Karikal se disputait. -Mais arrête avec ça ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? s'énerva la jeune fille. -J'en sais rien, mai t'étais pas obligée de les envoyer sur les roses ! Jack et Daniel interrompirent la dispute en descendant les escaliers. -Salut ! lança Jack joyeusement. -Bonjour ! dit Daniel d'une voix ensommeillée. -Oh, salut. Bien dormi ? demanda Siria en envoyant un regard furieux à son frère. -Super ! Où sont Carter et Teal'c ? -Partis faire un tour dans le village. Le major Carter a parlé d'analyses ! expliqua Karikal. -Tenez, j'ai préparez le déjeuner. Je savais pas ce que vous aimiez vu que vous venez de la Terre. Il y a du palio. -Du palio ? répéta Daniel. Siria lui tendit une boule de pain. -On, on appelle ça du pain sur terre. -Donc, vous aimez ? demanda Siria. -C'est parfait ! lui sourit Jack. De toute manière, je pourrais avaler un éléphant tellement j'ai faim. -Désolée, mais on n'a pas d'élenfant ici ! s'excusa Siria. -Un éléphant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une expression terrestre ! expliqua Daniel en voyant la tête des jumeaux. -Ah. Bon, excusez-moi, mais je vais aller voir Othaé, on doit aller chez elle pour vérifier heu. pour vérifier les. -Ouais, c'est ça, dis plutôt que tu vas aller voir Irvine ! rigola Karikal. Siria lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers la porte. -Au fait, Siria ! appela son frère. Je te préférais avec la robe. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir en même temps qu'un coussin qui traînait par là. La jeune fille avait revêtu un pantalon sans doute de peau de bête avec une chemise de la même matière dont les manches avait été remontées. Puis, voyant le sourire aussi large qu'un éléphant de son frère elle se mit à rire en s'éloignant. Peu de temps après, Othaé arriva chez les jumeaux. -Salut Karikal, bonjour colonel O'Neill, Mr Jackson. -Jack et Daniel, corrigea Jack. Appelle nous Jack et Daniel. -Heu. Oui, désolée. T'as pas vu Siria ? demanda la jeune fille. -Non, elle était censée aller chez toi pour vérifier je sais plus quoi ! plaisanta le jeune homme. -Quoi ? C'est qui cette histoire ? -Laisse tomber, elle doit être avec Irvine. -Ah ! La jeune fille s'installa dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Pfff, je déteste cette période de l'année, y'a rien à faire. Les champs sont vides, on a déjà cueilli tous les fruits et en plus. Voilà quoi ! Jack et Daniel se regardèrent en souriant. Non seulement ce peuple était accueillant mais en plus les jeunes étaient mordus de travail. -Tu sais, Othaé, chez nous, on ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à travailler ! dit Jack, hautement philosophique. -Peu-être, mais on est pas chez vous, et je m'ennuie moi ! Hey, j'viens d'avoir une idée ! dit-elle, le visage s'éclairant soudain en fixant Karikal. -N'y pense même pas ! se défila le jeune homme. -S'il te plait !!! Allez, quoi, ça pourrait être sympa ! supplia la jeune fille. -Oui, mais ce n'est pas toi qui te fera tuer après ! répliqua le jeune homme. La jeune fille s'affaissa dans son siège. -Pfffffffff, t'es pas drôle. -Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire, c'est différent ! corrigea Karikal. Daniel osa poser la question que tout le monde se posait jusqu'ici.[5] -Heu, vous parliez de quoi là ? -Siria et Irvine ont l'habitude d'aller sur le pont près de la fôret. Et comme chaque année, quand Othaé s'ennuie, elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'amuser à les pousser dans le lac ! Ce qui après, se transforme en bataille d'eau juste avant que je ne me fasse tuer par ma chère s?ur ! expliqua calmement Karikal. -Oui, n'empêche que c'est marrant ! argumenta Othaé. -Quoi ? Qu'on les pousse, qu'on se fasse une bataille d'eau ou que je me fasse tuer ? -Les trois ! Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me promener dans la forêt. Qui m'aime me suive ! La jeune fille commença à s'éloigner quand Daniel se leva. -attend, je peux venir, j'aimerais avoir des réponses à certaines de mes questions ! -Mouais, bien sur. Jack, vous venez ? proposa la jeune fille. -Non, je crois que je vais retrouver Carter pour qu'elle m'explique ses théories incompréhensibles ! Amusez-vous bien. Othaé et Daniel partirent donc en direction de la forêt. -Alors, que vouliez-vous savoir ? Daniel se mit à poser toutes les questions, sur ce peuple, sa culture, son histoire, tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser. Pendant une bonne heure, ils marchèrent ensemble dan la forêt. La jeune fille répondait tant qu'elle le pouvait aux questions de l'archéologue. -Heu. Othaé ? Comment sont morts les parents de Siria et Karikal ? Othaé regarda Daniel un peu surprise puis avec tristesse. -C'était il y a trois ans. Un vaisseau mère Goa'uld est venu ici comme tous les ans. Et comme tous les ans, les parents de Siria sont allés le combattre. Enfin, le père de Siria est allé le combattre avec plusieurs hommes du villages, qui ne sont jamais revenus. On a appris qu'un patrouille de jaffas les avaient tués. Quant à sa mère est resté au village pour nous défendre. -Pour vous défendre ? s'étonna Daniel. -Daniel, je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur Siria, ni sur nous d'ailleurs. Et croyez- moi, c'est mieux comme ça ! Maintenant, on ferait mieux d rentrer aux villages. La jeune fille devança l'archéologue qui resta planté là, sans rien dire. Les premières impressions passées, il se rendait compte que ce peuple avait beaucoup de secrets. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Daniel.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Jack marchait dans la forêt en direction d'une plaine où, d'après les villageois, Carter et Teal'c se trouvaient. Et en effet, lorsqu'il débarqua dans l'espace vert, Crater était agenouillée en train de prélever Dieu sait quoi quand à Teal'c, il faisait Dieu sait quoi aussi. Jack s'approcha et lança un « Salut » joyeusement. Carter sursauta en l'entendant. -Bah alors, Carter, on n'a pas la conscience tranquille ? -Bonjour mon colonel, répondit-elle sans relever le sarcasme. -Teal'c. Alors, vous vous êtes levés tôt à ce qu'il paraît ! Intéressant, ces plantes ? -Oui, c'est passionnant, quand on les étudie de plus près on se rend compte que. C ne vous intéresse pas ce que je raconte n'est-ce pas ? sourit Sam en voyant la tête de Jack. -Quand on étudie des plante on se rend compte que ça ne m'intéresse pas ? Ce ont des plantes tout à fait surprenantes ! se moqua Jack. Non, sérieusement Carter, c'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais je comprend absolument rien, alors. Bon vous. Jack s'interrompit en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Sam. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. -mon colonel ? appela Sam. Ca va ? -Oui ! Sam fronça les sourcils puis se retourna pour voir ce que Jack regardait. Plus loin il y avait un lac traversait par un pont en bois. Dessus, deux silhouettes se tenaient par la main en trempant les pied dans l'eau. Sam sourit devant ce spectacle puis se tourna vers O'Neill. -Mon colonel, vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait les laisser tranquilles ? suggéra Sam. -Qui ? -Siria et Irvine ! -Oui, vous avez raison ! Bon, et si on rentrait au village, vous aurez toute l'après-midi pour faire vos relevés ! Les trois équipiers allèrent repartirent quand Karikal accompagné de Daniel fit irruption dans la plaine en courant. -Siria ! cria-t-il. La jeune fille se leva immédiatement suivie d'Irvine et coururent vers le jeune homme qui avait été rejoint par SG1. -Quoi ? demanda Siria qui apparemment n'était pas contente d'avoir été interrompue. -Ils sont là ! dit simplement Karikal. -Qui ? demanda Jack. -Les Goa'uld ! répondit sombrement Daniel. On a aperçut un vaisseau mère, il se dirige droit vers le village. -Merde, c'est pas possible d'avoir un moment de tranquillité sur cette foutue planète ! s'énerva la jeune fille. Bon, on retourne au village ! -Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda Jack, qui avait retrouvé son esprit de combattant. -Nous défendre ! Venez ! Le groupe se dirigea en courant vers le village. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que la panique s'était saisie du village. Fenris et Othaé s'approchèrent d'eux. -Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver au village, il faut que tu te dépêches Siria ! ordonna l'homme. -Oui, bah je vais faire ce que je peux ! En attendant, dis-leur de rentrer chez eux ! Irvine, va rejoindre tes parents ! -Non, mais t'es malade ! protesta le jeune homme, je reste avec toi ! -C'est hors de question, de toute manière je te rejoins après, alors fais ce que je te dis. Le jeune homme se résigné et partit non sans avoir embrassé la jeune fille avant. -Bon, je vais au Temple, Fenris, vous pourriez m'ouvrir les portes ? -Bien sûr. Othaé rentre à l maison chérie. -Papa ! -Fais ce que je te dis. -Non, je reste ! dit Othaé butée. -Pourquoi ça marche avec toi, et pas avec moi ? demanda Fenris à Siria. -OK, on y va. -Attendez, je viens avec vous ! décida Karikal. -Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix ? -Exact p'tite s?ur ! Le jeune homme se tourna vers SG1 : -Vous pouvez rentre à la maison. -non, on viens ! décida Jack même s'il ne savait pas dut tout ce qu'ils allaient faire. Quelque chose avait titillé son esprit. Dès l'annonce de l'arrivée des Goa'uld, il lui avait semblé que Siria reprenait le contrôle du village. Elle était pourtant trop jeune pour en être le chef ! Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un édifice tout au fond du village. Fenris prit un clé accrochée à sa ceinture et ouvrit les immense porte en bois. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Daniel ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier. -C'est splendide. On dirait une architecture du 18° siècle en -Super ! le coupa Siria, mais pour l'instant n'a pas le temps. Le groupe se dirigea vers le fond du bâtiment où se trouvait un autel en verre. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante enveloppa Siria. Tous ceux présents se cachèrent les yeux afin de ne pas être éblouis. Quand l'éclat se dissipa, SG1 eut du mal à reconnaître Siria. En effet, les cheveux de la jeune fille n'était plus blond vénitien mais argenté. De longues ailes blanches semaient des plumes un peu partout dans le Temple. Siria posa sa main tatouée sur un pan du meuble sacré et son tatouage se mit à briller quand l'autel s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une sphère de 20 cm de diamètre. Elle était entièrement en verre mis des barres de métal argenté s'entortillaient autour d'elle comme pour la protéger. Siria s'en saisit délicatement de la main gauche et à son contact, une fumée argentée se répandit dans la boule de verre. SG1 regardait le phénomène avec étonnement et attention. Karikal se tourna vers les voyageurs ébahis avec un sourire aux lèvres. -Impressionnant, hein ? Jack voulu répondre par un sarcasme mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. -Karikal, t'es pas mon manager, alors pas la peine de faire payer les autographes. Je vais dehors ! annonça Siria. -Mais ça va pas ? Les Goa'uld vont débarquer au village !!! hurla Jack. Pour tout réponse, Siria lui fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna toujours avec la sphère. -Elle est suicidaire, ou quoi ? Cependant, malgré les risques, SG1 suivit la jeune fille. Dehors, le vaisseau Goa'uld était à 100 mètres du village. Ils virent les portes s'ouvrirent et larguaient des Chasseur. -Merde ! On ferait mieux de se mettre à couvert, conseilla O'Neill. -Ca, c'est une bonne idée ! J'allais le dire ! railla Siria. La jeune fille déploya ses ailes. Leur envergure était bien plus grande que toutes celles des oiseaux terrestres, elle devait mesurer dans les quatre mètres. La jeune fille s'éleva alors dans les airs. Elle s'arrêta à une demi-dizaine de mètres au dessus du petit groupe et tint la sphère dans ses deux mains. La fumée qu'il y avait dedans sembla alors s'envoler pour aller recouvrir tout le village. Une fois ceci fait, la fumée se consolida pour former un dôme cristallin. SG1 était de plus en plus étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Au moment où Daniel allait demander ce qu'il se passait, les Chasseurs firent feu sur le village mais le dôme arrêta leur tirs comme un bouclier Goa'uld. Après plusieurs passages, les chasseurs revinrent au vaisseau mère d'où un message se fit entendre. -Peuple de Lafay. C'est votre Dieu Taranis qui vous parle ! Vous ne tiendrez plus longtemps. Sachez que je resterais sur cette planète tant que vous me résisterez et lorsque je vous aurez asservis, vous prierez pour que j'épargne vos misérables vies. Non, vous me prierez pour que je vous tue. Le message se tut tandis que le vaisseau mère s'en allait, ou plutôt s'éloigner. -Bon, je crois qu'on l'a échappé belle, non ? dit Karikal un fois le vaisseau hors de vue. Heu. Siria, descend de là, s'il te plait ! La jeune fille s'exécuta puis se tourna vers son frère. -Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas te sentir inférieur à moi ? se moqua-t-elle. -Très drôle ! ironisa-t-il en grimaçant. Le petit groupe rentra dans le Temple. Siria déposa la sphère sur l'autel qui se referma aussitôt. Dès lors, la jeune fille reprit son apparence « normale » c'est à dire, les cheveux roux et sans les ailes. Jack s'avança alors vers la jeune fille. -Heu, désolé de jouer les troubles fêtes mais. C'est quoi ce délire !?!?!?!?[6] Toutes les personnes présentes, sauf SG1 qui n'y comprenait rien, émirent un petit rire. Daniel, lui semblait plus préoccupé qu'étonné. -Le Ph?nix Argenté ! murmura-t-il. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. -Heu, Daniel ? demanda Jack. -Tu es le Ph?nix Argenté n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'archéologue à Siria. -Oui, dit la jeune fille. -Alors, ta mère. Elle l'était aussi. -Oui, répondit-elle avec un maigre sourire triste. -C'est extraordinaire. -Daniel, je réitère ma question, c'est quoi ce délire ? -Le Ph?nix Argenté est une légende, dit alors Teal'c. -Une légende, répéta Sam. -Ouah, c'est génial, ch'uis une légende !!! Pour finir, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un manager, Karikal, ça te tente ? s'enthousiasma alors Siria. Karikal se contenta de lui jetait un regard noir. -Bon, c'est bon, faites comme si j'avais rien dit ! -D'après une très ancienne légende Goa'uld, le Ph?nix Argenté est une personne qui serait capable de se défendre contre les Goa'uld. Elle aurait de grands pouvoirs de guérison et elle pourrait parler aux Anges, raconta Teal'c. -Mais tout son pouvoir est contenu dans le Dogon d'Argent. J'imagine que c'est cette sphère ? devina Daniel. -C'est exact ! acquiesça Siria. Et oui, c'est moi le Ph?nix Argenté. Dans ma famille, on l'est de mère en fille. C'est la principal raison d'ailleurs qu'on nous appelle comme ça, le pouvoir du Ph?nix ne meurt jamais, ou tout de moins, il renaît à travers la descendance. -Attendez, vous voulez dire que les Anges existent ? De tous les trucs que j'ai vu, ça c'est le plus dingue ! -En réalité, ça explique tout, mon colonel. -Quoi ? Carter, vous laissez pas gagner par cette folie, par pitié ! -Non, ce n'est pas cette histoire d'Anges, mais cette histoire explique pourquoi ils n'ont pas de technologie. Si Siria peut créer un champs de force assez puissant pour protéger tout le village, ils n'ont pas besoin de se battre contre eux ! C'est logique. -Ouais, parlez pour vous, grommela Jack. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais pas si vous avez entendu ce que cette tête de serpent, mais il a pas l'intention de vous lâcher. -Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Taranis n'est-ce pas ? demanda Daniel. -C'est exact, confirma Fenris. C'est lui qui vient toujours ici. Mais ça faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il n'était plus venu. J me demande pourquoi il revient ici maintenant. -D'après la mythologie celtique, Taranis était le dieu de l'Orage et des Cieux. Il serait associé à Jupiter si l'on en croit les textes et certains témoignages affirment que., commença Daniel. -Bon, c'est pas que a leçon d'histoire ne soit pas intéressante mais moi, j la connais par c?ur, alors on pourrais agir au lieu de tergiverser des plombes ? Moi, j'ai déjà un plan, on va, on voit, on vainc, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! coupa Siria. -J'l'aime déjà, dit Jack devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille pour aller botter les fesses de ce faux dieu. -Siria, d'après toi, où il pourrait être installer, si on est ici, autant aller casser du Goa'uld ! -J'en sais rien, il lui faudrait un terrain plat pour qu'il puisse y faire atterrir son vaisseau, réfléchit la jeune fille. -La prairie, dit alors Irvine qui venait d'entrer dans le Temple. -Irvine ! dit Siria en se jetant au cou de son fiancé. -Salut ma belle, je t'ai manqué ? -Plus que tu ne le croies ! -Tu crois qu'il pourrait être basé dans la prairie où on était ce matin ? demanda Sam. -C'est le meilleur endroit que je voie ! répliqua le jeune homme. -OK, alors dès la tombée de la nuit on y va. Carter, on a toujours du C4, ça peut nous être utile ! décida Jack. -Je viens avec vous ! dit Siria. -C'est hors de question ! protesta son frère immédiatement. -Karikal, il n'y a rien de plus à faire ici. Laisse moi y aller ! supplia la jeune fille. -Il a raison, c'est trop dangereux, rajouta Irvine. -Et alors ? Vous savez très bien que le danger c'est ma passion. Oh, c'est bn, je rigole, me regardez pas comme ça. Karikal, je te promet de faire attention mais je serais plus utile là-bas ! Et de toute manière, tu n'as rien à dire, je fais ce que je veux. Irvine et Karikal s regardèrent en hussant les épaules. -De toute manière que veux tu faire, elle est aussi têtue que toi ! dit Karikal. -Aussi têtue que moi ??? Je te signale que c'est ta s?ur, pas la mienne ! protesta Irvine. Bon, OK, Siria, tu y va. Mais vous, dit-il à SG1, vous avez intérêt à prendre soin d'elle ! -Oui, sinon, vous aurez affaire à nous deux ! renchérit Karikal. Jack sourit devant le côté protecteur des deux jeunes hommes. -C'est promis. En attendant, on ferait mieux de mettre au point un plan ! -Non, d'abord on ferait mieux de manger ! corrigea Othaé n sortant du Temple. -Oh, la voix de la sagesse à parler, alors allons manger ! dit Siria. -Ouais, dis tout de suite que ça t'arrange ! railla Karikal. -T'avais pas dit que tu faisais attention à ta ligne ? renchérit Irvine. La jeune fille se contenta de tirer la langue aux deux garçons.  
  
Pendant toute l'après-midi, SG1 mit au point un plan infaillible aux yeux de Jack puisque c'était lui qui l'avait proposé mais très douteux du poing de vue de Daniel puisqu'il se retrouvait dans l'équipe de Jack. Quand le plan fut terminé, Sam alla rejoindre Siria pour lui expliquer comme se déroulerait l'attaque. Elle la trouva seule, près d'un puit. -Salut ! lança Sam. On a terminé le plan. On partira vers 20h il fera noir, ça sera plu facile. -Y'a pas de problème pour moi. Du moment qu'il meurt, répondit la jeune fille sans même lever les yeux vers le major. Voyant le peu de réaction de la jeune fille, Sam s'assit sur le rebord du puit à côté d'elle. -Ca doit pas être évident d'avoir une aussi lourde responsabilité que celle de la protection du village. Siria se contenta d'hausser le épaules. -On s'habitue à tout. Et puis, les Goa'uld ne viennent pas si souvent que ça. D'ailleurs ça fait deux ans qu'ils ne sont pas venus. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne reviennent que maintenant. Non pas qu'ils me manquaient, bien au contraire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. -C'est Taranis qui a tué tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? devina Sam. La jeune fille hocha la tête. -C'est dingue ce qu'en une nuit tout pet basculer à jamais. On était si heureux avant. Après cette nuit, Fenris nous a recueilli mon frère et moi. Mais on est vite devenus insupportables à trois je crois. Elle émit un petit rire. Quand on a eu 15 an, on est retournés à la maison et on a commencé à récolter notre nourriture, à travailler avec l'aide d'Othaé et d'Irvine. -Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! -Mouais. Mais au dépens des autres villageois, plaisanta-t-elle. Je dois dire qu'on fait les 400 coups ensembles. Mais on est toujours là les uns pour les autres. J'imagine que c'est la même choses pour vous ? -Oui. On est une équipe, c'est bine plus qu'un métier qu'on partage. Au fil du temps, on a apprit à se faire confiance, à se connaître et à devenir amis. Même si ça ne e voie pas toujours. -Ca fait longtemps que vous voyagez à travers la Porte des Etoiles ? -4 ans. -Vous avez du en voir des choses. Ca doit être génial, pouvoir rencontrer des peuples différents des un des autres avec chacun leur culture, voir des paysages autres que celui là. -Oui. Et malgré les dangers que ça représente, je dois dire que je ne changerais de boulot pour rien au monde. -Carter ! appela le colonel de l'autre bout du village. -Ah, je dois y aller. Au fait, tu fais partie de l'équipe du colonel et de Daniel. -OK. Carter commença à s'éloigner quand Siria la rappela. -Samantha. Merci. -De rien, sourit Sam. Mais appelle moi Sam. Le major partit laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses pensée.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut 20h, SG1 et Siria se rassemblèrent à l'entrée du village. -Siria, tu n'oublie pas, fais attention à toi, recommanda Karikal à sa s?ur. -Non, grand frère. Et je ne parlerais pas aux inconnus, je ne boirais pas si on me propose un verre. Ca te va comme ça ? s'exaspéra la jeune fille. -C'est parfait ! lui sourit son frère. Les jumeaux se serrèrent dans les bras puis Siria se blottis dans les bras d'Irvine. -Fais attention à toi ma belle. -J'te l'promet ! Je t'aime. Prend soin d'Othaé. -Promis. Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Il se séparèrent. La jeune fille se tourna ers SG1. -On y go ? -On y go! Acquiesça Jack. L'équipe partit. Ils avancèrent discrètement dans la forêt jusqu'à la clairière. Pendant leur avancée vers les vaisseau, Jack demanda à Siria. -Et, au fait, t'a un surnom, Siria ? Je sais pas moi. Sisi ? Comme la princesse. La jeune fille le regarda de travers. -Heu. On vous a déjà dit que fumer la moquette nuisait à la santé ? -Hey ! Ils ont les mêmes expressions que nous ! s'exclama Jack. -O'Neill. La moquette ne sert-elle pas à recouvrir les sols ? -Teal'c. soupira Jack. -Jack. Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment, les rappela à l'ordre Daniel. -Oui, c'est vrai ! Vous avez raison Daniel. Comme toujours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent à la prairie. Comme l'avait deviné Irvine, le vaisseau y était posé. Aucun garde n'était posté devant ce qui allait grandement facilité leur entrée. -OK, Carter, vous prenez par la droite avec Teal'c. Daniel, Siria et moi, on prend par la droite. On se donne rendez-vous ici, dans. sisons, 15 min. De toute manière, on a juste à poser le C4 et on repart. Des questions ? Non, alors on y va. On reste en contact radio. Le groupe se sépara. Daniel, Jack et Siria entrèrent dans le vaisseau. A, Jack contacta Sam pour lui demander comment ça se passait de leur côté. Apparemment, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun problème. Le trio continua d'avancer avec prudence. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant la salle principal du vaisseau. Au moment où Jack allait ouvrir la porte, Siria l'interrompit. -Attendez. C'est pas normal, il devrait y avoir des jaffas. Et là, on en a rencontré aucun. Pourquoi ? -Jack, elle a raison. Les troupes patrouillent toujours dans le vaisseau. Jack prit a radio. -Carter ? Carter ? -Oui mon colonel? -Vous en êtes ou ? -On y est presque mon colonel. Et vous ? -On est devant la porte. Mais on rencontré aucun jaffas. Et vous ? -Non plus. Maintenant que vous me le dites, on n'a pas vu âme qui vive. -Là, y'a un truc qui cloche, confirma Siria. -Mon colonel ? Un problème. -Il n'y a personne sur ce vaisseau. Pourquoi ? Siria releva vivement la tête, alerte. -Quoi ? demanda Jack. -Le village ! -Et merde ! Carter ? On retourne au village en 4° vitesse. -Bien mon colonel. Ils repartirent en courant sans se soucier de faire du bruit ou pas. En cinq minutes, ils furent hors du vaisseau. -O'Neill, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Teal'c, une fois dehors. -J'en sais rein, mais on ferait mieux de renter au village tout de suite ! Le petit groupe repartit en courant vers le village. A première vue, tout était calme là-bas. Mais plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils avaient un mauvais pressentiments. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. C'était un véritable massacre. Les villageois, les femmes, les enfants, personne n'avait été épargné. Siria marcha à travers le cadavres doucement. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle. SG1 la suivait en silence. Daniel dut détourner les yeux de ce carnage. Certains avaient été éviscérés, d'autres égorgés. Dans leurs yeux encore ouvert, on voyait l'horreur qui reflétait ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Jack remarqua un petit enfant qui tenait une épée en bois dans sa main qui ne tenait plus que grâce à quelques tendons. A hauteur du puit, ils virent une enfant pendue par ses propres tripes. Daniel dut se retenir de ne pas vomir tant cette boucherie avait été sanglante. Une larme coula sur la joue de Sam tandis que Teal'c et Jack retenait leur colère. Soudain, Siria poussa un petit cri. -Non. Irvine ! Elle se précipita vers une masse informe devant elle et s'agenouilla à côté. Elle se saisit délicatement du corps. Le visage du jeune homme était ensanglanté et un trou béant remplaçait sa poitrine. La jeune fille se put retenir ses larmes de couler. -Irvine, non. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dut rester. -Et tu. tu serais.morte, articula Irvine. La jeune fille releva la tête vers le jeune homme. -Irvine. Tiens le coups. Je. je vais te soigner. Tu vas pas mourir. Le jeune homme essaya de sourire. -Je t'aurais. revu. au moins. une. fois. Je. je t'aime. Du sang coula de la bouche du garçon. -Non, j't'en prie me laisse pas. Tu peux pas mourir. J'ai besoin de toi ! Mais le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sourit une dernière fois. La jeune fille le serra contre elle en pleurant de plus belle. Derrière elle, Sam avait détourné les yeux, tout comme ses amis. Rien ne les avait préparés à cette tuerie. Siria sentait la douleur l'envahir. Elle se laissa submerger. Au bout de 5 minutes qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le Temple. SG1 la suivit. Les portes avait été défoncées. Elle s'avança vers l'autel dont les vitres avaient été cassées. A l'intérieur, le Dogon d'Argent était lui aussi brisé. Chacun s'avait ce que ça signifiait. Le pouvoir du Ph?nix Argenté avait été détruit. Seul subsistait du Dogon, la carcasse de métal. Siria s'en saisit en le tordit en serrant son poing. Elle se retourna vers SG1. Dans ses yeux se lisait un infinie tristesse que jamais l'équipe n'avait pu imaginer. Elle sortit du Temple sans un regard pour SG1 qui n'avait rien dit. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Pendant toute la nuit, les petits groupe enterra comme il le pouvait les villageois. En fin de matinée tout le travail été fini. Personne n'avait rien dit. Siria continuait de pleurer. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ses larmes. Enfin, elle s'approcha de G1. -Ce soir, on y retourne ! décida-t-elle, déterminée. -Quoi ? Siria je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne. idée ! déglutit Jack en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Siria. -C'est une excellente idée au contraire. Ils ont pris mon frère et Othaé ! révéla-t-elle. -Quoi ? s'étonna Sam. -Ils n'étaient pas parmi. les. les cadavres ! -Tu crois que Taranis les aurait emporter. -J'en suis sûre ! s'emporta la jeune fille. Et ce dont je suis sûre aussi, c'est qu e j'y retourne ce soir. Avec ou sans vous. Maintenant, excusez- moi, j'ai des choses à faire ! La jeune fille s'éloigna en direction du village qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un immense cimetière. -C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Jack. Comment on a pu se faire avoir comme ça ! O'Neill se sentait responsable de ce massacre. Et peut-être qu'il l'état un peu. Daniel était devenu pâle. La nuit l'avait épuisé mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui avait fait subir cette vision d'horreur. Sam, elle, ne pouvait rien dire. Elle savait que si elle parlait, sa voix tremblerait ou alors qu'elle éclaterait en sanglot. Et elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Teal'c avait gardé son masque d'impassibilité mais au fond de lui, il était furieux contre ce Taranis. Il avait vu des massacres et avait même était responsable de beaucoup d'entre eux. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ça.  
  
Pendant toute l'après-midi, Siria resta devant la tombe d'Irvine. Elle y avait déposé son pendentif, celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son seizième anniversaire quelques mois plus tôt. La jeune fille sourit en souvenir de cette journée. Avec son frère, Othée et Irvine, ils avaient été en forêt toute la journée. Ils avaient fait un pique-nique dans la clairière, près du lac. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Le soir, Irvine et elle étaient resté admirait le coucher du soleil. Elle se souviendrait toujours des mots qui avaient été échangé. -Tu sais quoi Siria ? Je resterais toujours avec toi. Tout la vie, toute l'éternité, je serais là. Parce que je t'aime trop pour te quitter. Pour te faire souffrir. Et même la mort ne pourra ternir cet amour que j'ai pour toi. Rien. En se souvenant de ces paroles, les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent d'intensité. Etait-il possible de souffrir autant qu'elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle s'en foutait. Quand le soleil se coucha, elle ne bougea pas non plus. Derrière elle, SG1 parlait mais elle ne les entendait pas, elle ne les entendait plus. -D'après vous, pourquoi cette foutue tête de serpent a enlevé Karikal et Othaé ?demanda Jack. -J'en sais rien, se contenta de répondre Daniel. -Sans doute pour attirer Siria dans son vaisseau. Il doit savoir que c'est elle le Ph?nix Argenté, répondit Teal'c. -Alors elle va droit dans la gueule du loup ! dit Jack. -Je crois qu'elle en est consciente mon colonel. Mais ça ne doit plus avoir d'importance à ses yeux ! répliqua tristement Sam en regardant la jeune fille. -Oui, et ben pour moi, ça en a ! C'est peut-être la seule survivante et je ne vais pas la laisser mourir. C'est hors de question. -Jack, vous voulez la ramener sur Terre ? devina Daniel. -Exactement. On trouvera bien une planète pour qu'elle y soit comme chez elle. -Si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne considéreras aucune planète comme chez elle ! dit sombrement l'archéologue. Jack voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Siria s'approchant, il préféra se taire. -Je crois que c'est l'heure, dit-elle. Si vous vouez venir, c'est maintenant. O'Neill consulta ses équipiers du regard. Il vit partout la même tristesse, le même colère mais aussi la même détermination. -On vient ! décida-t-il. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la clairière, en silence. Plus le vaisseau s'approchait, plus la peur et le doute s'emparait de Siria. Mais à ces sentiments se mêlaient la colère et la souffrance. A réent plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. C'est ce qu'elle croyait.  
  
Vaisseau de Taranis, 20h30 Dans le vaisseau, il y avait plus d'agitation que normalement. Des patrouilles de jaffas circulaient partout. L'équipe restait cachée continuellement. Et leur progression s'en ressentait. Mais les membres du petit groupe n'en était pas malheureux. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Ils ne savaient pas comment aller se dérouler la suite. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle principal. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. C'est ce moment que choisit SG1 pour entrer. Ils s'avancèrent dans la salle en faisait un maximum de dégâts. Les jaffas s'écroulaient, un par un. Carter s'était occupée de bloquer la porte afin que les recours ne viennent pas tout de suite. Enfin, quand SG1 finit son carton, ils purent mieux voir la salle. Sur un pan de mur, une grande croix, la croix celtique d'après Daniel, était posait à terre. Dessus, Othaé était accrochée. D'après ce que le groupe avait pu voir, elle était inconsciente et dans un sale état. -Jack, elle est sur Anwn, dit Daniel tout bas. -Et alors ? -C'est le cercle de la Mort. L'abîme. -Daniel, vous voulez dire qu'elle est. commença Sam. -Non, mais on ne peut plus rien pour elle. A côté d'elle, debout, souriant, Karikal toisait Siria. -Karikal ! s'écria la jeune fille Elle voulut le rejoindre mais Teal'c l'arrêta. -Ce n'est pas ton frère ! dit-il. -Quoi ? la jeune fille dévisagea le jaffa. -Ah, Teal'c, le sholva ! dit Karikal. Mais sa voix n'était plus celle du jeune homme. C'était celle d'un Goa'uld. -Ka. Karikal ? bégaya la jeune fille. -Et non, douce fillette, c'est moi ! -Taranis ! déduisit Teal'c. Le faux dieu éclata d'un rire sadique. -Vous êtes très perspicace. C'est gentil d'être venu. Je vous avoue que ce nouveau corps me plait bien. L'autre était malade, vous le saviez. -C'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus. Pour avoir un nouvel hôte. -Et oui. Que voulais vous, c'est dur d'être un Dieu ! -Non, murmura Siria. C'est. C'est impossible. En quelques minutes, tout son monde s'était écroulé. Elle vivait un véritable cauchemar en enfer. -Tu sais quoi, douce fillette ? Cette jeune fille. il montra Othaé. est très résistante. Je me suis bien amusée avec elle. La Goa'uld se saisit d'un Zat et tira deux fois. Le corps d'Othaé perdit de sa consistance et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit flasque. -Non ! hurla Siria, les larmes recommençant à couler. -Oups, désolé. Mon doigt a glissé sur la détente. Non, je t'assure je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. Siria n'en pouvait plus. Une lumière aveuglante l'entoura et quelques instants plus tard, elle avait repris son apparence de Ph?nix. -Ah, voilà que c'est intéressant. Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage ! Mais c'est dommage tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs, le Dogon a été détruit. Jack n'y tint plus. Cette foutue tête de serpent poussait la jeune fille à bout, et ça il ne le permettais pas. Il se saisit de son arme et la ponta vers Taranis. Au moment où il allait tirer, Siria lui fit baisser son arme. Jack la regarda surpris mais la jeune fille s'avançait déjà vers l Goa'uld qui souriait de plus belle. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand le jeune fille le saisit par le coup et le leva en l'air. Elle l'envoya contre un mur. Il retomba par terre. La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas un instant de répit. Elle l'empoigna et approcha son visage du sien. -Pars. Va-t-en de cette planète et ne reviens jamais ! lui conseilla-t- elle, d'une vois sèche. Elle le lâcha et s'éloigna pour sortir du vaisseau. Quand le Goa'uld voulut lui tirer dessus, Teal'c fut plus rapide et lui lança un tir de Zat qui l'assomma. SG1 suivit la jeune fille à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'envola et partit de la planète. Le petit groupe le regarda s'éloigner, puis quand il disparut, Jack dit : -On ferait mieux de rentrer. Siria, tu. Tu viens avec nous ? proposa-t-il. Elle reprit son apparence normale. -Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! lui répondit-elle. Le petit groupe alla donc en direction de la Porte des Etoiles. Durant le trajet, personne ne parla jetant quelques coups d'?il à la jeune fille qui restait à l'écart. -Daniel, composez les coordonnées, Carter, envoyez le signal ! ordonna Jack. Les deux équipiers obéirent et la Porte s'ouvrit. SG1 passa la Porte, Teal'c, Daniel et Sam e premiers. Jack laissa passer Siria avant lui[7].  
  
La Terre, 21h30 -Général, je reçois le code de SG1, informa le sergent dans la salle de commande. -Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna Hammond en descendant dans la salle d'embarquement. Son équipe ne devait rentrer que dans quelques jours, pourquoi revenir si tôt ? « Quels ennuis se sont-ils attirés cette fois ? ». En arrivant dans la salle d'embarquement, Teal'c, Daniel et le major Carter étaient déjà arrivés. Il allait demandé où était le colonel quand une jeune fille arriva suivie aussitôt du colonel. Et ils faisaient tous une salle tête. -Colonel, que s'est-il passé ? Qui est cette jeune personne ? -Général, je vous présente Siria. Siria, lui c'est notre chef, le général Hammond. -Bonjour et bienvenue au SGC ! Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille leva vers lui ses yeux. La tristesse que Hammond pouvait y lire le choqua. Que pouvait-il s'être passé sur cette foutue planète. -Bien, SG1, allez à l'infirmerie. Briefing dans une demi-heure. SG1 sortit de la salle d'embarquement. Sam escorta Siria jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Janet l'examina et jugea qu'elle allait bien. Tout du moins physiquement. Ensuite, Carter accompagna le jeune fille dans une chambre. -Je dois aller faire un rapport au général. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à demander. Je reviens te voir après, si tu veux. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Sam s'en alla. Elle entendit juste la jeune fille murmurait un vague « merci » avant de refermer la porte. Elle s'inquiétait pour Siria. Jamais elle ne pourrait imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu mais la voir dans cet état était déjà horrible.  
  
Salle de briefing, 22h15 SG1 exposa brièvement les faits au général. -Mon général, j'aimerais que Siria reste ici quelques temps, le temps qu'on lui trouve une planète, demanda Jack. -Bien sur. En attendant, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposez. SG1, rompez. Sam et Jack saluèrent puis chacun se séparèrent. Sam se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille e rencontra Jack. -Mon colonel ? s'étonna Sam. -Ah, Carter, j'imagine que vous alliez voir Siria. -Oui, j'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait savoir qu'elle pourrait rester ici quelques jours ! -Bien, alors je vous laisse faire. Vous serez sans doute plus douée que moi. Et Carter ? Reposez-vous, les deux derniers jours n'ont pas été évidents. -Oui, mon colonel, vous aussi. La jeune femme entra dans la chambre et vit Siria sur son lit, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, la tête baissée. Sam s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. -Siria ? appela-t-elle doucement. La jeune fille releva la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement. -Quoi ? -Le. le général a dit que tu pourrais rester le temps qu'on. qu'on trouve une planète en paix ! -Super ! La jeune fille était de plus en plus amère. Sam ne pouvait l'en blâmer. -Tu veux en parler ? proposa Sam. -Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Ce salopard de Taranis a massacré tous ceux que j'aimais, auxquels je tenais, il a prit mon frère comme hôte et qu'il cherchera à me tuer par tous les moyens ? C'est ça que vous vouliez entendre ? Bien, alors vous l'avez entendu, vous êtes contente ? La jeune fille recommença à pleurer. Ne sachant que faire, Sam la prit dans se bras et la berça. -Je suis désolée, dit-elle. -Ils me manquent tous. Ca fait tellement mal, sanglota Siria. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Je veux juste qu'ils reviennent. Je. La jeune fille s'arrêta. Sam n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir à quel point elle souffrait. Au bout d'une heure, la jeune fille s'endormit dans les bras de Carter. Celle ci resta un peu puis repartit dans ses quartiers.  
  
Le lendemain, Siria se réveilla assez tard. Elle était encore épuisée mais se sentait mieux que la veille. Elle sortit de sa chambre et déambula dans les couloirs de la base sans savoir où elle allait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche où elle faisait le tour de l'étage, elle rencontra enfin Daniel qui revenait du ness. -Siria, bonjour ! la salua-t-elle. Comment ça va. -Heu bien. Je cherchais désespérément où allait. J'ai pas un sens de l'orientation fabuleux. -Il faut dire qu'on se perd facilement dans la base. -Aussi oui. Siria essaya de sourire. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas souri. -Ca te dit de monter à la surface, vois l'extérieur ? proposa Daniel. -Oui, pourquoi pas ? Daniel ne pensa pas à aller voir le général pour lui demander la permission. De toute manière, ils n'allaient pas quitter le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, ils resteraient derrière les grilles. Une fois à la surface, Daniel guida la jeune fille sur un des pan de la montagne où ils s'assirent. Siria laissa le soleil caressait sa peau. -Ca fait du bien ! dit-elle. -Quoi ? -Le soleil. J'ai l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis longtemps. -Je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai. j'ai perdu ma femme il n'y a pas longtemps. En fait, je l'avais perdu bien avant mais je gardais l'espoir de la retrouver un jour. -Comment ça ? -Elle avait été kidnappé par les Goa'uld, précisa Daniel. -Oh. Vous croyez qu'on pourra encore sauver Karikal ? -Je n'en sais rien. Mais il ne fait jamais abandonner, parce que là, il sera vraiment perdu. -Oui, sans doute ! Le silence s'installa. Pendant environ dix minutes, ils restèrent en silence, l'un appréciant la compagnie de l'autre tout simplement. Siria avait encore mal mais elle savait par expérience que le temps apaiserait la douleur et même s'il n,e la faisait pas disparaître, elle deviendrait moins insupportable et la jeune fille arrivera à vivre avec. -Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer si je ne veux pas me faire engueuler par le général. -Oui, sans doute ! Ils se levèrent donc et rentrèrent à la base. Là-bas, suivant les indications d'un garde, elle se rendit au bureau de jack. (Même si je sais pas s'il en a un mais c'est pas grave.) Là bas, elle frappa la porte et attendit l'invitation d'O'Neill qui était avachi sur son bureau sous des tonnes de paperasses. -Je repasserais si vous voulez ! dit Siria, gênée de l'interrompre dans son travail[8]. -Heu. Non, non, entre, assura-t-il en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? -M'excuser. De mon comportement hier, sur le vaisseau. Je sais que j'aurais du vous laisser le tuer mais. -Mais c'est ton frère et même s'il a une de ces têtes de serpents qui le contrôle c'et toujours ton frère, finit Jack. Je sais. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ta réaction est normale, c'est pas ta faute. -Vous avez tous fait l'expérience d'un proche qui a servi d'hôte à un Goa'uld ou quoi ? s'étonna Siria -La plupart d'entre nous. Daniel c'était sa femme, Teal'c en est un, le père de Carter est un Tok'Râ, un gentil Goa'uld pour résumer et moi. Lors de la première expédition, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un gamin sur Abydos, Skara. Il est devenu l'un des leurs. Mais maintenant il est libre. Siria, même si tu en doutes, il y a toujours un espoir. Alors, ne laissa pas tomber. Ca vaut le coup de se battre pour le liberté ! -Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, se résigna Siria. -Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Jack. -Dans l'immédiat, j'ai bien une idée, dit la jeune fille. -Quoi ? -On ne vous a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? plaisanta la jeune fille en sortant du bureau du colonel.  
  
3 heures plus tard, SG1 fut appelée en salle de briefing où le général les attendait. -SG1, asseyez-vous, invita-t-il. -Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous, mon général ? Un mission suicide ? -Non colonel. J'aimerais assigner un nouveau membre à SG1. -Quoi ??? s'étonna Jack. Non mon général, ne me dites pas que c'est encore un scientifique. Non. Et si c'était le cas ce ne serait pas UN scientifique mais UNE scientifique ! rectifia Hammond. -Une fille ? Vous nous avez assigné une fille. Mais. Mais. C'est pas possible. Pas une fille. Heu, je dis pas ça pour vous Carter ! assura Jack en voyant le regard noir de son officier. Mais c'est qui ? -Colonel, si vous m'aviez laissé finir dès le début sans m'interrompre, vous sauriez déjà qui c'est et je ne crois pas que vous râleriez comme ça ! -On la connaît ? demanda alors Sam. -Oui. SG1, voici votre nouveau membre. Derrière Hammond, Siria entra dans la tenus réglementaire de la base. -Siria ? s'étonna Jack, Sam et Daniel en même temps tndis que Teal'c haussa un sourcil[9]. -Et oui ! sourit la jeune fille devant leur réaction. -Elle m'a convaincu par je ne sais quels moyens de l'intégrer à SG1. Le Président n'y voyant pas d'inconvénients, tout du moins, n'y voyant plus d'inconvénient, Siria rejoint cette équipe dès maintenant. -Super ! s'enthousiasma O'Neill. Heu, désolé mon général. Alors, bienvenue Siria. -Merci ! Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, la jeune fille sourit sincèrement sans se forcer.  
  
FIN J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires : Camille.Robiquet@wanadoo.fr  
  
----------------------- [1] Qui n'avait pas deviné ??? [2] Laissez moi rire. [3] Non non, aucun rapport avec le Irvine de FF8, j'vois même pas de quoi vous parlez !!! [4] Devinez qui est dans quel état, ch'uis sûre que vous trouverez facilement ! [5] Même moi. Bah oui, moi non plus je sais pas quoi faire !!! [6] Et c'est là que tout le monde dit : « C'est vrai ça, c'est quoi ce délire ??? » Et là, moi je dis c'est rien c'est juste un délire de l'auteur. Heu, j'vais arrêter là ! [7] Qu'il est galant !!! [8] Il travaille ? Lui ? Pfff. C'est pas possible. [9] Bah oui, que serait Teal'c sans son fameux haussement de sourcil ??? J'vous l'demande ? 


End file.
